royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bunny Blanc/Merchandise
Bunny Blanc Doll.jpg Bunny Blanc Doll on Stand.png Boxed Bunny Blanc Doll.png Line: Originals. Released Date: January 2015. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: Her hair has white bobcat cut reaching shoulders. She has pink lips and eye-shadow. Clothes: Bunny is wearing black short sleeved shirt and a grey vest with white fur trimming. She has mint green skirt with clock pattern and a ruffle with grey, pink and mint green plaid. She wears black gloves with white ruffles and white over knee stockings with black buttons on the side and black shoes. Accessories: Bunny comes with a black hat headband which has a golden clock with bunny ears, a black undershirt with pink necktie and a golden clock. She has golden earrings. Extras: Doll comes with, gold key shaped hair brush, gold doll stand and doll diary. Carnival Date Doll stockphotography - Carnival Alistair and Bunny3.jpg Doll stockphotography - Carnival Alistair and Bunny2.jpg Doll stockphotography - Carnival Alistair and Bunny.jpg Boxed Bunny Blanc and Alistair Wonderland Date Two Pack.png Line: Carnival Date. Release Date: January 2016 Retail Price: £24.99-£34.99 ($24.99-$34.99). Hair and Make-Up: Her hair is in a white bob, her eye-shadow is purple and lips are pink. Clothes: She wears and white and pastel green dress with triangles and ferris wheel designs. Her shoes are purple with Bunny ears at the toe, and cotton tails at the heel. She also has black gloves with white ruffles. Accessories: She comes with white bunny ears tilted to the side, a blue neckpiece and a bunny shapped cotton candy treat that she can hold. Extras: She comes in 2 pack with Alistair Wonderland. Archery Club Archery_Bunny_Full.jpg Archery_Bunny_Full Front.jpg Archery_Bunny_Back.jpg Archery_Bunny_Face.jpg Archery_Bunny_Ears.jpg Archery_Bunny_Bow.jpg Archery_Bunny_Shoes.jpg Doll stockphotography - Archery Club Bunny.jpg Line: Archery Club. Release Date: December 2016 Retail Price: 12.99$ Hair and make-up: Platinum blonde, shoulder length hair on sharp bob cut with fringe. Lilac eyeshadow, pink lips. Clothes: Light green, sleeveless, mini dress with yellow swirls and red and blue flowers on front. Pink, molded on leggings with leaf decoration. Pink armour going over the shoulders in front, one strap holding it to a swirl decorated half belt with three straps. Light pink, flower and leaf decorated heels. Accessories: Light pink bow with hourglass decoration and arrow with bunny tail in the end. Light pink leaf headband with bunny ears and a clock. Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Sweet Treats STBunny-all.jpg STBunny-back.jpg STBunny-macaronisside.jpg STBunny-Faceside.jpg STBunny-Shoes.jpg STBunny-Face.jpg STBunny-front.jpg Line: Sweet Treats Release Date: January 2018 Retail Price: To be added. Hair and make-up: Platinum blonde hair parted from left and curled from the ends. Lilac eyeshadow and pink lips. Clothes: Mint coloured dress with clocks, cake pieces and bunny cupcake pattern on top. Skirt is knee-length and gathered from waist. Light mint apron with red and green icing decorations with red belt. Pink collar with a tied scarf. Light pink, tied headband with bunny ears. Pink shoes with waffle print and icing decoration, chocolate straps and sprinkles on toes. Extras: Golden plate with three turquoise and one light pink macaroni dessert, light blue plate with a chocolate cake piece with a strawberry and a pink oven mitten. Category:Merchandise pages Category:Bunny Blanc Pages